Match Making in the SNow
by trorychic
Summary: Hey what will bring Tristan and ROry together?


I won none of these characters, yadda yadda.  
  
Email me with feedback  
  
BballAngel0421@hotmail.com mailto:BballAngel0421@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: R/T L/L  
  
Match Making in the Snow  
  
By: Abby  
  
Rory Gilmore walked into Chilton on a chilly December day. She was early today because the day before, she had found a note in her locker from the headmaster. He wanted her to come in half an hour early. He hadn't told her why.  
  
"Can I help you, Miss Gilmore?" the secretary, Mrs. Lodger, asked as Rory walked to the headmasters office.  
  
"I am here to see Headmaster Charleston. He left a note for me to come early." Rory said.  
  
"Oh yes. You may go in." Mrs. Lodger said.  
  
Rory opened the door and entered the office.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Gilmore. I was hoping you would get here soon." Headmaster Charleston said. Rory glanced around and was surprised to see a girl about her age sitting in one of the chairs in front of the headmasters desk. She had long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Something about her was oddly familiar.  
  
"Miss Rory Gilmore I would like to introduce you to Calista DuGrey." the headmaster said.  
  
`Tristan!' Rory thought. `That's why I recognize her.'  
  
"This is Mr. DuGrey's cousin. She has just transferred here from California. I hope you will show her around and help her through her first few days." He said to Rory.  
  
"Why doesn't Tristan do it?" Rory asked.  
  
"I get to see my cousin a lot. I want to meet some new people here, and I thought this would be a good way." Calista said.  
  
"Ok. No problem. I'd be happy to show you around." Rory said.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, I have arranged the same schedule for Miss DuGrey as you." Headmaster Charleston said as the girls left his office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, now that we are out of there, we can talk. I'm Callie. And I know you. My cousin has talked about you a lot. We are really close." Callie said, turning to Rory out in the hall.  
  
"Hi! I'm Rory." Rory said, smiling. "Does Tristan talk about me a lot?"  
  
"I wouldn't lie. He talks about you constantly." Callie said as they started down the hall.  
  
"We don't really get along." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard. Now I have to stop. I can't tell all his secrets!" Callie said.  
  
"Ok. Now, what is your locker number?" Rory asked.  
  
"1923." Callie said, looking at the paper that Headmaster Charlston had given her.  
  
"Ok. I am 1924 and Tristan is 1925. We have the same schedule, so we won't have to meet at anytime......" Rory trailed off as Tristan came up behind Callie and covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" He said, in a high squeaky voice.  
  
"Rory, is my dumb cousin behind me?" Callie said, trying to pull his hands off her eyes.  
  
"Yup!" She said, giggling.  
  
"Geeze, Rory. Your no fun!" Tristan said, releasing Callie.  
  
"Hey, Cuz!" Callie said, whirling around and hugging Tristan.  
  
"Hey!" He said.  
  
"Well, Tristan, you and I have our first class together and Callie has the same schedule as me, so we better go. Mr. Medina's room is all the way on the other side of the school." Rory said, tugging on Callie's arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks so much, Rory! I had the best time today!" Callie said outside Chilton at the end of the day.  
  
"Your welcome. Hey, tonight my mom and I are having a movie night! Would you like to come?" Rory asked. "You could spend the night!"  
  
"I would love to, but Tristan and I were gonna hang out tonight. Could he come?" Callie said, a plan forming in her head.  
  
"Sure." Rory said as a flake of snow fell on her nose.  
  
"Ok. Come over at about 5." Rory said before hopping into the white convertible her grandparents gave her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Mom!" Rory said, walking into Luke's. She had called her mom from the car and found out she was at Luke's. "Guess what! Headmaster Charleston asked me to how around Trstan's cousin and we became really good friends and she is coming to movie night and so is Tristan and she is spending the night."  
  
"Awesome, Babe!" Lorelei said.  
  
"Another movie night at the Gilmore house?" Luke said, bringing the coffee pot and filling up Rory's cup.  
  
"Yeah! Wanna come?" Rory said, smiling quickly at her mom, who had a crush on Luke. A plan was forming in her head.  
  
"Sure!" Luke said.  
  
"Come over at about 5:30" Rory said.  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
"Bring a movie suggestion!" Rory said, walking out the door with Lorelei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, Miss Match Maker! Very Smooth!" Lorelei said as she hopped in the jeep and waved at Rory before driving home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom! What do I wear?" Rory yelled running into Lorelei's room.  
  
"Ummm.....cute white jeans and that aqua halter." Lorelei said after thinking for a minute.  
  
"Ok. What are you wearing?" Rory said.  
  
"I was thinking about my white jeans and my pink tube top." Lorelei said, pulling more clothes out of her closet.  
  
"Very cute!" Rory said, running down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi! You look great!" Callie said, stepping in the door and hugging Rory.  
  
"Hi Callie! So do you! Hi Tristan!" Rory said, ushering them into the kitchen, where Lorelei was cutting veggies and putting chips onto a plate. Callie sported dark blue jeans and a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt. Tristan looked particularly good in a light blue sweater over a white tee-shirt and khaki pants.  
  
"Yeah, Pizza!" Lorelei cried.  
  
For the first time, Rory noticed that Tristan was carrying two pizza boxes.  
  
"You are a mind reader! I was going to order some just as soon as I finished these veggies, which I must say were Rory's idea not mine." Lorelai cried, jumping up and hugging Tristan before taking the pizza boxes.  
  
"Mom, not everybody loves junk food. I thought it might be a nice change from our usual." Rory said.  
  
Ding Dong!!!  
  
"That's Luke! I'll get it." Lorelei said, straightening her shirt and running to the door.  
  
"Ok, what movie did you bring?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, Tristan wanted to get Scream, but I talked him out of it and we got Steel Magnolias" Callie said, as they walked into the living room.  
  
"Ohh, good choice. A good cry movie." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah. Good thing Tristan has two shoulders to cry on." Callie said, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
`Oh my gosh Am I that obvious? Can she see so easily that I like him?' Rory thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi!" Lorelei said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi!" Luke said.  
  
"Did you bring a movie?" Lorelei asked, taking one of the 12 packs of coke Luke was carrying.  
  
"Yeah. I brought Armageddon." He said.  
  
"Ooooh. Good one! You are now officially welcome at all Gilmore movie nights from now on." Lorelei said as they walked back to the living room.  
  
"Hey Mom, Callie brought Steel Magnolias." Rory said, popping the video into the vcr.  
  
"Oh, that's so sad. Luke brought Armageddon." Lorelei said, putting on her pout face.  
  
"Well, we could watch our movie in my room and you guys could watch yours in here." Rory said, smiling at Lorelei and Luke.  
  
"That sounds good." Luke said quickly.  
  
"Ok then. We meet back here in 2 hours." Lorelei said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, that was so sad. I loved it!" Rory said, wiping her eyes 2 hours later as Callie and Tristan and she walked out of her room towards the living room.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry about your shirt." Callie said, giggling as she looked at Tristans tear stained shoulders.  
  
"Yeah me t-" Rory stopped in her tracks as she looked at the scene in the living room. Lorelei and Luke were asleep on the floor. Lorelei was wrapped in his arms, a small smile on her face. They were stretched out next to each other with pillows under their heads.  
  
"Shhhh." Rory said putting her fingers on her lips. She turned off the TV, and they went to the kitchen.  
  
"I should be going." Tristan said, standing.  
  
"Ok." Rory said as she and Callie stood and walked with him to the door.  
  
"I hope you had fun. You guys should come again some time." Rory said, pulling on the door. It didn't budge. She pulled harder, still, the door wouldn't open. Tristan tried and he couldn't get it to open.  
  
"It was snowing pretty hard when we came, and that was at five. I bet it picked up. Rory, I think we're snowed in." Callie said, looking between the two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Rory said, running to the living room. Lorelei and Luke both stirred and got their bearings. They looked at each other and smiled before Lorelei stood.  
  
"What is it?" Lorelei said.  
  
"Mom, we're snowed in!" Rory said.  
  
"What?" Lorelei said, running to the window. She couldn't even see their cars. The snow was still coming down hard.  
  
"Tristan could get the doer open, and even if he could, he shouldn't leave, and neither should Luke. It is snowing to hard to drive." Rory said.  
  
"Your right. Tristan can sleep on the floor of your room and Luke can sleep on the couch." Lorelei said, smiling at Luke.  
  
"Ok. Anyone up for coffee?" Rory said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I am tired, so I am going to put on my pajamas and take out my contacts and then I will be back." Callie said, standing up and putting her mug in the sink. Lorelei and Luke were drinking their coffee in the living room. Lorelei had pulled Rory aside and told her quickly about her kiss. They were watching the movie, and Luke kissed her. Rory was really excited. Now she and Tristan were alone at the table. They both stood and walked to the sink. Their hands brushed together as they washed the mugs. Rory and looked up to see Tristan staring at her. She held the gaze as they turned their faces and kissed. Rory felt a spark fly through her. She felt as light as air. They kissed again and then Rory smiled and took his hand and led him to the chest with blankets. She grabbed a few for her and Callie and Tristan grabbed a few for himself. They went back to her room and spread the blankets out on the floor for them to sleep on. Tristan went to the bathroom as Callie came in.  
Rory quickly told her about the kiss as she changed and Callie told her how happy she was. Then they let Tristan back in and he took of his shirt, revealing his muscle tee.  
  
"Oh, cuz, you've been working out." Callie said as they settled on the floor, Tristan closest to the door, then Rory, and then Callie.  
  
The night went on without a hitch. When Rory woke up, she found that she was face to face with Tristan. It took her a minute to remember the circumstances. Then she rolled over and ent to start the coffee. She went into the living room to see her mom and Luke on the floor asleep, the tv on. She walked over to the tv and turned it off, and then covered Luke and Lorelei with the blanket. She went back into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. She new that her mom would be in here soon. Surprisingly, though, Tristan and Callie were the first ones up.  
  
"Hey Rory, Callie and I were thinking maybe you and I could double with her and one of my friends on Saturday night." Tristan said, taking the mug Rory offered him.  
  
"Sure." She said shyly. "That sounds fun."  
  
"Cool." He said, smiling.  
  
"I smell coffee, but there is an arm on top of me." Rory heard her mom calling from the living room. She rolled her eyes at Tristan and Callie and took two mugs of coffee to her mom and Luke. They were sitting on the couch, and Rory could see they were both glowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan, Callie, and Luke all had to stay another night because the snow was so bad. They played board games all day and watched movies all night. The next afternoon, Lorelei and Rory stood on the porch waving to Tristan and Callie and Luke as they drove away.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting few days, Mom!" Rory said. Her mom and Luke had planned a date, she and Tristan had a date, and Tristan was going to fix Callie up with a guy Rory new was nice. She was happy about the events over the past few days.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Babe. It was just a little matchmaking in the snow." She said, wrapping her arm around Rory and walking into the house. 


End file.
